


Art

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: He didn't know





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

Harry tumbled out the door, into the damp.

 

“Ron!” he shouted and barreled after his friend, clutching at Ron’s shirt, turning him around.

 

“I didn’t know,” He panted, staring into a guarded face.

 

A grin worked its way onto Harry’s lips, his eyes, building into a chuckle. The sheer joy of getting everything he ever wanted just too much to hold in and too pure for words. Sliding hands over slim torso, Harry leaned into a damp neck, kissing it carefully, looking up as his love’s chest rose sharply with drawn breath.

 

Ron shouted with laughter as the rain fell.


End file.
